clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycio/2011
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Echoes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) *I saw a message saying no local admins so I just did by clicking the bottom link and it worked. I should pay more attention to those messages for other wikias clearly. +y 03:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Profile change see my editing notice for the change of your profile ;) User:Jizu 11:41, December 8, 2011 Help I'm glad to help =) kind regards, User:Apoc- 17:50, December 8, 2011 Rights Can I have the administrative rights please? Nicknew 11:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not an urgent issue. I just want to be able to delete redundant pages (like this one), and yeah, to block vandals, if such people will start to pop up in a indistinct future. Nicknew 07:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'd like to make "Wiki" category visible on the main page, next to "Cards", "First Clash", and "Community" headers. How can I do that? Nicknew 09:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) What do u mean by "double brackets"? Well yeah, thumbnails are ok, but I don't think I'm going to add 'em to every card - especially since the second set is to be released soon and I will have more important stuff to do :) Nicknew 17:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I do replace images with poorly cropped edges. Nicknew 17:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, I only use visual formatting - haven't figired out if I need to use the source mode Thanks for the tip with edit summary :) I will add something along those lines from now on, but as I'm working in Quark, playing COTD, looking after my yonger sister I will eventually skip adding to the edit summary sometimes - handling multiple tasks at a time is not that easy :] That is why I actually do a lot of edits - I'm always in a hurry Nicknew 17:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) One more thing about thumbnails. I've been thinking.. Not sure what is the best place on the page for it, but I would suggest to place them like this and not like this. I would also like to make a pattern for the smaller thumbnail, some kind of a 'leaf through' effect, to make it look cool :) Hopefully I will do it tommorow. Nicknew 19:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *I agree, the slight moving down the thumbnail on ToW looks better than having thumb at top upper left like I'd done in DCB, good idea. +y 12:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Image Duplicates If you have the time please delete image duplicates (mostly those with bad edges). I would gladly do it myself but as you know I cannot do that :) Nicknew 19:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Man, I've finally managed to make Dido look good. I do really think that we should make thumbs only for legendaries, because making up pages here with more than 1 picture is really hard. It is hard to make them look good I mean. You can't just snap two pics and say, "Hey, we've got ourselves a new page!". Tell me if you think this way or not. Nicknew 17:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You mean spoilers with a full picture inside? But we already have a descruption on every card, and a clickable thumbnail on the right which gives us a full picture when clicked. The idea sounds really good actually, but it will increase the size of a page, which is probably not very good for the users with internet connectivity problems. We'd have to delete 'bigger' thumbnails, and I don't think I'm ready for that yet - too much efforts have been already put here :). Maybe a section called "Tips", "Strategy advices" - something along those lines, to highlight some cards, like "Pyre". This card has 2 attack and 2 defense, but only for 1 MC you get +2 attack. So basically it has 4 attack and 2 defense (like Tendrils of Shadow, which has rare status). Not bad for a common card, huh? :) Nicknew 04:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) And I also think I'll start to write "Flavour Text" instead of "Card Description. From now on. It sounds better. :) Nicknew 04:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hm, you probably didn't mean the pic by special descriptions, did you? Card page are already have all the information available on their images. Can you just make an example please? :) Nicknew 07:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Although after a bit of thinking I must admit that full pic in a spoiler is not a bad idea. With two pictures the size of the page should be under 400 KB, whuch is acceptable I think. I'll keep that in mind and maybe somaday I'll try a couple of pages with the spoiler. I would also like to ask you to provide me with information (perhaps the source code?) of how to make a spoiler. Please describe it in details, I'm not very familiar with html formatting and such stuff :) Nicknew 09:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hi. I restored your rights. You don't need rollback - it is included in administrator rights. -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC)